Clubs can be dangerous places
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: A challenge from Bubblezrocksyoursocks...thank you lol. Basically, the Doctor and Rose go to a club on an alien planet, where someone tries to hit on Rose, but the Doctor is having none of it...crap summary but hey! read it and see what you think xD


**Go to a club, someone hits on Rose, but she doesn't want the guy to hit on her, he wont take no for an answer. Doctor gets all protective and jealous.**

**A challenge from Bubblez xD thanks!!!!**

* * *

The Doctor was taking Rose on a nice relaxing trip to a bar on an alien planet. He wanted to show her some of the exquisite foreign drinks that were on offer. Earth drinks were pulp compared to drinks from here; she wouldn't know what hit her. He walked through the door to the club and looked around. The room was extremely large and there were a few people in of mixed species as well as the natives, either dancing to a dance that the Doctor knew Rose would definitely not want to try, it looked way too complicated and watching it made him dizzy, or sipping drinks at the bar.

He heard the door open and felt Rose come to stand beside him. He looked down at her fondly, giving her a warm smile as she looked up at him.

"So what's this planet called then?" she asked him quietly, her eyes coming to land on the complex dance that was taking place and her brow furrowing in confusion as she tried to watch. The Doctor grinned, unable to take his eyes off her.

"It's called Skcusahtram" Rose wrinkled her nose in a way the Doctor found adorable.

"Ok, I'm gonna have a look around" she told him, giving him a smile that matched his, and he felt his left heart slowly start to melt.

"Don't get into any trouble" he said to her softly, wrapping his arms around her in a small hug, which she returned immediately, wrapping her own arms around his waist and squeezing him tight before pulling away and walking in the opposite direction to him, pausing to look over her shoulder and flash him a cute smile. The Doctor resisted all urges to walk over to her and kiss her senseless, instead, smiling back and heading over to the bar to get them some drinks.

A few minutes later, when he had got the drinks and was leaning against the bar, the Doctor could see no sign of Rose. His eyes scanned the room frantically, taking in the dance, which seemed to have gotten faster and quickly looking over the tables, where people were sat talking and laughing and drinking. He soon spotted her though, at the other end of the huge room on the edge of the dance floor, and he watched as someone walked over to talk to her...but who? He continued to look, straining his eyes to try and see who it was and he managed to make out one of the natives, coming to stand slightly to the left of her and looking very interested.

The Doctor set down the drinks, making a mental note to come back over and get them, and set slowly off towards them, dodging in between people and avoiding the dance floor. He hoped she wasn't interested and was just being friendly, he didn't think he could bear it if she asked to stay...but why would she do that? He reasoned with himself, the habitants of this planet weren't the best looking creatures and hadn't Rose told him she wanted to stay with him forever? He shook his head, he was being stupid, of course she didn't want to stay here, she loved travelling with him, didn't she? He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy as he saw her give a small giggle and he started to walk a bit faster.

Rose stood and watched the dance as it progressed and got faster, the people involved in it twisting and turning at such a high speed that she didn't think she could watch any more of it but she also couldn't tear her eyes away. She saw someone approach her and she turned her head to see. A native had come over to speak to her. She smiled sweetly and tried her best to look friendly. He leered at her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. All of her instincts were screaming at her to walk away from him but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Hello pretty" he said to her, in what he must have thought was a sweet voice but Rose found it disgusting, especially as what must have been his mouth was covered in small tentacles that wriggled when he spoke.

"Care to dance?" he asked her in such a way that she thought was intimidating and he must have thought she'd agree but instead, she giggled, thinking it ludicrous that she could even attempt to do such a dance.

"Erm...no I'm alright thanks" she told him, trying her best to sound polite, but he looked down-heartened.

"I can see that you are not familiar to this planet...it is considered extremely impolite to refuse an offer to dance" He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, making her shudder and take a step back.

The Doctor saw this and his brow furrowed, was this guy pestering her? Maybe she didn't want to speak to him at all and was just being polite, but he looked dangerous. The thought of Rose getting hurt made him speed up to a jog as he neared her. He could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Yeah, well, it's not really my scene" she told him, really wanting him to go and find someone else to dance with him. Her eyes found a woman, who was also stood on her own near the dance floor.

"Why don't you go and ask her to dance with you" she tried a vain attempt to get rid of him. This seemed to insult him though, because his face contorted and he let out a small cry of rage. She stepped back from him further, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"How dare you! She is horrible and ugly compared to you" He seemed to get closer but Rose couldn't move, his grip on her was so tight, she was sure it would leave a bruise.

"Let me go!" she commanded, trying her best to shake him off.

"Dance with me!" he ordered, using his other hand to take hold of her chin.

Another voice could suddenly be heard from behind them, a voice that made Rose's heart soar.

"Let her go" The Doctor said, his voice soft but filled with anger. The alien turned his head to look at him, his hand still around Rose's arm, he grinned maliciously. The Doctors face was nothing but anger, his eyes dark and hard as he glared at the alien in front of him.

"Let. Her. Go!" he said again, a little more loudly this time, but he took no heed, instead dragging Rose to stand in between them. He glared viciously at the Doctor.

"Perhaps you need to teach your girl some manners" he spat, tightening his grip on Rose's arm and making her cry out in pain. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at him. The alien seemed to look really scared of the silver object.

"I said, let her go!" the Doctor said for the third time, moving his finger to the button and going to press it.

"No...Don't!" The alien said, taking Rose by surprise as she looked at the Doctor confused. He gave her the tiniest of winks as he threatened him.

"Take your girl!" he said, a little less viciously, and he pushed Rose forcefully forwards onto the Doctor, who caught her as she stumbled, his arms around her waist while her hands came to rest on his shoulders. He glared at the retreating back of the alien with as much venom as he could muster. He felt Rose try to stand up properly and he took her hand, leading her over to one of the quieter corners of the club. She leant against the wall, trying to regain her composure as the Doctor checked her over quickly then pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms held her around the waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he spoke. She pulled away to look him in the eye and nodded

"I'm fine" she told him, unconsciously bringing her hand up to rub the spot where the alien had held her in an iron-fist grip. The Doctor noticed this and gently placed his hand over hers, coaxing it away so he could have a look. There was a nasty purpley-blue bruise already starting to form and the sight of it made the Doctor's insides boil with anger. She looked tearfully at him as he examined it and his anger faded slightly at her expression.

"How come he was so scared of the screwdriver?" she asked him, confused. The memory of the alien's reaction made the Doctor grin.

"It's the biology of the habitants of this planet...they're really susceptible to sonic waves. I press that button and he melts into a pool of slime" Rose grimaced but the Doctor chuckled. He took her hand once more and led her out of the door and back to the Tardis; intent on taking her somewhere quieter... their drinks lay forgotten in the club as they walked away.

* * *

**Lol thanks for the challenge Bubblez... hope that's ok...and as for the planet name... –cough-readitbackwards-cough- hehe, please R+R...I love ya for it xD**

**I also tried to insert a proper kiss between them near the end but it didn't seem to fit...oh well**


End file.
